<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unbelievable by DevilJesus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841864">Unbelievable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus'>DevilJesus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Psycho Love [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), WEi (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College Life, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Produce 101 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghan blinked at that. “Yohan?” He mused. The said Neko coming to his thoughts. He really did like him but the Neko was so difficult. </p><p>“Yeah.” Keonhee confirmed with a nod of his head. </p><p>Donghan sighed with a slight shrug. “He doesn’t want to take it further.”</p><p>“Why not?” Donghyun asked with a raised brow. </p><p>Donghan shook his head slightly, “I dunno. He’s stubborn like that.” </p><p>“Well, try and make him want you like that.” Donghyun shot back.</p><p> </p><p>Planet Homme:<br/>Planet only inhabited by males. Split into groups of Neko’s and Alpha’s</p><p>Alpha:<br/>A dominant male on Planet Homme.<br/>Must carry on the family name<br/>Possessive towards their Neko<br/>Essentially ‘own’ their Neko<br/>Eyes go red when angry/horny</p><p>Neko:<br/>A submissive male on Planet Homme<br/>Marked as Neko’s by naturally snow white blonde hair<br/>Blonde hair glows especially when near Alpha’s – only when happy/excited/embarrassed.<br/>Traditionally ‘owned’ by their Alpha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Donghan/Kim Yohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Psycho Love [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unbelievable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Donghan pouted as he looked over at his two friends. They were sitting in the library, books piled up around the three of them as they worked through their assignments. He raised a brow slightly as he observed the other two Alpha’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyun was looking down at his phone, a soft smile on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s clearly messaging Youngmin…  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keonhee was writing something in his notebook but he kept lifting his head up and looking somewhere over Donghan’s shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hwanwoong must be here…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed loud enough for his friends to hear him, they both looked to him with frowns. “You guys are the worst friends ever,” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Keonhee raised a brow slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyun sighed and rolled his eyes playfully. “What’s wrong with you now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re both lovestruck fools,” Donghan complained, he looked at his friends with large eyes and a pout. “Where’s my love? Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyun shook his head at his friend's antics. “You’re an idiot…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keonhee chuckled softly, he looked thoughtful for a second before he looked at Donghan seriously. “What about that Neko you get with on nights out?” He suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan blinked at that. “Yohan?” He mused. The said Neko coming to his thoughts. He really did like him but the Neko was so difficult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Keonhee confirmed with a nod of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan sighed with a slight shrug. “He doesn’t want to take it further.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Donghyun asked with a raised brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan shook his head slightly, “I dunno. He’s stubborn like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, try and make him want you like that.” Donghyun shot back a serious expression on his handsome face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan scoffed at the other Alpha. “Yeah right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Text him and meet him tonight,” Donghyun suddenly suggested, his thoughts creating wild ideas. “He doesn’t go to this university right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, he goes to BK University.” Donghan confirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keonhee smiled. “So… meet him.” He offered too, eyes wide and supportive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan just looked unsure, he knew for a fact that Yohan had said they were only sleeping together and he didn’t want them to be more. “I can ask..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friends nodded at him as he pulled out his phone, he moved to his contacts and found the Neko’s ID he began to type out a message, not wanting it to sound too desperate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yohan👅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>14:31</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, you free tonight?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t expecting a reply, after all, it was a Friday afternoon and the Neko might have class. After a few minutes, his phone buzzed with a notification. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yohan👅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>14:36</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Depends what you wanna do 😏😏😏</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan sighed, he turned his phone to his friends. “See?” They both looked at the message. “He’s not interested in anything more.” Donghan confirmed, he felt his chest pull at his own words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d met Yohan almost four months ago and every week they met up. It was always sex. Only sex. Donghan didn’t mind it at first but watching his friends fall in love and be with their mates made him feel lonely. He liked Yohan but only wished that the Neko would show him the same attraction back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyun sighed. “Just ask him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” They were suddenly interrupted by their Neko friend, Gwanghyun. He smiled at them all as he sat beside Donghan. “What are you guys doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trying to get Donghannie a mate.” Keonhee answered with a snigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan kicked him playfully under the table. “Hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it Yohan?” Gwanghyun suddenly asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan’s eyes widened slightly. “Wha-?!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was he really that obvious..? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyun nodded. “Yeah, he was about to ask him to go out.” He explained to the Neko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwanghyun looked thoughtful before he smiled beside Donghan. “There’s a small pop-up fair in the city, why not take him there?” He suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fair?” Donghan repeated, they’d never really done anything besides dancing, drinking and sexing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwanghyun nodded. “Yeah, that way he might see it as you actually asking him out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Donghan grumbled but typed out a reply anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yohan👅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>14:42</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s a fair in the city. Was wondering if you wanted to check it out?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>14:43</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure! What time?? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reply came faster than before, Donghan’s eyes widened as he saw the reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Gwanghyun prompted, obviously seeing Donghan’s excited expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan grinned back at his friends. “He wants to!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keonhee cheered softly. “Well, go for it!” He urged. Donghyun was beside Keonhee also nodding for Donghan to do so. Gwanghyun just looked proud, like he was the one that had convinced Yohan to go. Donghan quickly typed back a reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yohan👅</b>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>14:45</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meet you at the station at 6??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>14:45</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure! See you then 😇😇</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again the reply came swiftly. Donghan couldn’t help but chuckle at the emojis, they were far from how the Neko really was. He looked back at his friends with a confident smirk. “I have a date!” He cheered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyun chuckled softly at his reaction. “Now you just gotta try not to get into his trousers as soon as you see him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan gave the other Alpha a feigned hurt expression. “Yah! Donghyunnie, you hurt me!” He pouted with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyun rolled his eyes. “Just try and act civilised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghan arrived at the station exit just before six, BK University was at the other side of the city from ShinShin so he knew Yohan would probably be late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha had dressed to kill. His hair was brushed back off his face with a few dark strands falling into his right eye. Black jeans and a low cut shirt, he made sure that his collarbones were showing and the top of his well built chest. He’d been working out a lot recently and wanted to show off. He hadn’t seen Yohan for almost two weeks, he’d been too busy with assignments that he hadn’t managed to get out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The familiar deep voice called out, Donghan turned and smiled as he saw Yohan waving at him as he walked towards him. “Yohannie,” Donghan took a full look at him, he looked amazing; he always did. His Neko blond hair was falling in his round pretty eyes, he had a black shirt on with black jeans that hugged his body in all the right places. “You look beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always do,” Yohan shrugged with a playful chuckle, he gave Donghan wide eyes. “You look good too, Hyung.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Donghan smiled. He gestured for the Neko to walk beside him as they made their way away from the station and towards where they could see flashing lights and hear people cheering. “How’ve you been?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Neko shrugged nonchalantly. “Classes here, assignments there,” he said as he smiled fondly at Donghan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha nodded back. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan looked thoughtful for a second before he gave Donghan a raised brow. “Yeah, I haven’t seen you out for almost two weeks,” he mused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan smirked at that. “Have you been counting Yohannie?” He teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Neko’s eyes widened slightly and Donghan could see the tips of his hair glow gently. Yohan just shook his head and grumbled. “Whatever.” He quickly turned the conversation back to the Alpha. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan sighed. “I’ve had an assignment I’ve been finishing, that’s why I asked you to come out tonight.” He said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan raised a brow slightly. “To celebrate you finishing your assignment?” He looked slightly unimpressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Donghan replied, he smiled gently before reaching out for the Neko’s hand. Yohan glanced at their hands before he looked back at Donghan. “Well, and I missed you.” Donghan added watching as Yohan’s hair really did glow now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan pulled his hand back and looked around the fair, as they had arrived. “W-what shall we do first?” He changed the subject quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan chuckled. “How about some of the game stalls?” He suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the next few hours playing the variety of fair games and eating the street food on offer too. Donghan found himself constantly gazing at the Neko, thankfully Yohan looked like he was having a good time and was enjoying Donghan’s company. They sat on a small bench and looked over the river, a box of macaroons between them as they ate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I actually won something!” Yohan cheered as he held the fluffy toy sheep in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan chuckled softly back at him. The Neko looked back at him and smiled, he shuffled closer and placed his head on Donghan’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for inviting me out, Hyung.” He said softly. Donghan blinked slightly, the Neko had never been so affectionate towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan took a deep breath. “It was my pleasure,” he replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan moved back and Donghan immediately missed his heat. The Neko gazed up at him with large eyes. “But the night is still young, right?” He said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan raised a brow. “Is there somewhere you wanna go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan’s smile grew, he pouted uncharacteristically as he moved closer again. “Dancing?” He suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan chuckled. “The usual place?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Neko nodded and gave his cheek a swift kiss before he stood up, holding his hand out for Donghan to take. Donghan smiled up at the Neko and nodded, taking his hand and feeling the Neko pull him along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked down the familiar street to their favourite bar, Yohan’s face was brimming with excitement as they walked side by side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do some dancing!” He cheered as they approached the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan bowed his head to the bouncer and they made their way inside. The music was bouncing off the walls and he bobbed his head to the beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just gonna use the bathroom,” Yohan called over the music, Donghan nodded back to him, taking the stuffed sheep from the Neko and putting it into his pocket before he made his way towards the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Neko behind the bar smiled at him. “Hey there handsome, what can I get you tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan smiled back at him. “Whatever you think is best,” he replied with a slightly flirtatious tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Neko giggled. “I’ll make sure it is.” He moved back and prepared a drink, Donghan shook his head softly before looking back over the crowds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back to the bartender and saw the blue drink sat on the bar, he raised a brow slightly and smirked playfully at the Neko. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Neko leaned towards him softly. “It’s on the house,” he answered just loud enough over the music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan quickly turned and saw the familiar face of Yohan beside him. The Neko had an eyebrow raised and a slightly agitated expression on his face. “Yohan-ah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or do you only give free drinks to Alphas?” The Neko was talking to the bartender. “I’ll have whatever you gave him.” He gestured to Donghan as he spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bartender bowed his head worriedly. “Y-yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan smiled at the Neko as he perched on the barstool beside him. “Yohannie, are you—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realise you missed Neko attention that much Hyung.” Yohan commented suddenly, a slight glare in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan blinked back at him, “I was only playing,” he said softly. He couldn’t help but wonder why the Neko was so jealous, it made him smirk slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your drink.” The bartender suddenly spoke again, placing the blue drink before Yohan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan looked at it with a raised brow before bringing it to his lips. He shrugged at the taste. “Thanks,” he said to the bartender before standing, he looked back at Donghan before back to the bartender. “He’ll pay.” He said, gesturing to Donghan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan quickly pulled out his card and paid the bartender before he watched Yohan begin to move away.  He quickly followed after the Neko. “Yohan!” The Neko had stopped and was perched on a table, taking small sips of his drink. Donghan moved beside him. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Neko shrugged nonchalantly. “Hey, do what you want.” He mused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan sighed. “Don’t be like that.” He moved closer to the Neko and placed a hand on Yohan’s hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Neko looked up at him with his big beautiful eyes. “Are we gonna dance?” He said, suddenly grabbing his drink and drinking it all in one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan blinked at him as he watched the Neko smirk playfully at him before walking towards the dance floor. Donghan sighed but couldn’t help the smile that fluttered on his face as he watched the Neko begin to move his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan’s dancing was seductive, his dark eyes were on Donghan as he danced. The Alpha chuckled and remained where he was, he loved dancing; but he wanted to tease the Neko more. Yohan was pouting at him as he continued swaying to the beat, his eyes and expression urging Donghan to join him but the Alpha remained strong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan frowned. Donghan watched as the Neko rolled his eyes before turning around, his attention now on just dancing. Donghan growled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god that ass… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a spark of agitation as he could see some of the Alpha’s in the club looking over at Yohan. He grit his teeth as he saw one of them approach the Neko, Yohan flinched immediately and his eyes quickly looked back at Donghan before he shook his head at the other Alpha. The Alpha just nodded and moved back but his eyes hungrily watched Yohan as he continued dancing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan growled. “Fuck this,” he mumbled, pushing off the wall and making his way towards the still swaying Neko. Donghan took comfort in the fact that Yohan didn’t flinch when he wrapped his arms around him from the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan chuckled. “It’s about time.” He turned in Donghan’s arms and looked up at him with large eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan smiled back, the Neko wrapped his arms around Donghan’s neck and began to sway again. He leaned forwards and began to kiss Donghan’s throat, the Alpha smirked as he saw some of the other Alpha’s around giving him jealous eyes. His hand moved down to Yohan’s ass and squeezed, making the Neko moan softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan’s tongue traced over his jawline before he felt the Neko’s lips against his own. Donghan smiled, quickly opening his mouth and allowing the Neko’s tongue to explore. Donghan’s own tongue darted out to taste the Neko. He felt Yohan tremble against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan gasped as he pulled back, his lips red and his eyes sparkling. “Take me home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan smirked. “I thought you’d never ask.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so good to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan crossed his arms. He was. Why else would he be standing in the middle of Donghan’s apartment, in his bedroom wearing absolutely nothing at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His everything, his cock and ass and chest and thighs out there on display.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold air raised goosebumps on his arms and shoulders. Donghan’s eyes wandered down from head to toe, dragging over his bare chest, his naked thighs, his cock. Hungry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan’s shoulders flinched, like he was trying to shake the glance off even though he wasn’t really. "So what do you want me to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan leaned back against the headboard. He too was totally naked, so damn comfortable in his own skin. "Come over here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan’s bare feet were cold on the wooden floor. He held Donghan’s gaze, refusing to shy from meeting his eyes. He must look so pissed off. Really attractive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on. Up here." It didn’t seem to bother Donghan, it never did. Donghan’s eyes were on him the whole way, like they were trying to make up for the cold. Yohan got up on the bed. Kneeled and sat back, waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Donghan licked his lips. Yohan could see he was getting hard just looking. Good. "How about you touch yourself for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan stared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan was waiting, looking so expectant. Yohan grit his teeth and wrapped a hand around his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not like it was bad. It was never bad jerking off in front of Donghan, whose gaze was always very appreciative. It wasn’t what he wanted, though. He wanted Donghan’s hand, which was bigger than his own, palm harder. He wanted how it stroked him just right. Donghan knew exactly what he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought, the memory of Donghan’s hand on his cock and Donghan curled behind him, breathing in his ear, made his hips rock forward. Yohan tightened his own grip, a little bit past what felt good into the edge of what hurt. He gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His knees were spread wide. Donghan was stroking himself slow and lazy, teeth digging into his lower lip, red eyes lidded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbelievable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is it," Yohan spoke flatly. “This is what you wanted? You don't even want to get involved?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most people fell for his flatness, the disbelieving and teasing in his tone. But Donghan always knew what he was really saying. That grin came back, even more self-satisfied. "Aw, Yohannie," Donghan growled, sounding so pleased with himself. "Do you want me to?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ugh. He tried to look as disdainful as possible. It was no good, it was never any good. Not when he was trying. "This was your idea," he deflected, ineffectively. "Don't let me get in the way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Donghan replied. "Okay. Come here—" Only it slurred a little, the Alpha’s words a stupid thing to make Yohan’s pulse jump in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan let Donghan pull him forward with a hand on his arm, walking up on his knees. When he was close enough, Donghan dropped his arm and slid the same hand up his thigh, slowly, so that Yohan could feel the strength behind it, he felt the Alpha’s hand move then up to settle around the curve of his ass, strong fingers in a gentle press. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan was up on his knees, and Donghan was still leaning back, so for once Yohan had the height advantage, looking down into Donghan’s upturned face, that one hand spread there, holding him in place. For a second something in Yohan’s throat flipped upside down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan squeezed his ass and let go. He tugged Yohan down again, guiding him into place. Yohan kept his stare flat until he figured out what Donghan was going for. He ended up propped back on his elbows, legs spread wide. Donghan’s hands settled on his thighs and nudged them a little farther apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help it, he caught his breath. Donghan caught his eye and grinned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So fucking full of himself, so fucking attractive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he was arranged to Donghan’s satisfaction, the Alpha kneeled between his legs, looking him over like a rare delicacy. “This,” Donghan spoke with a smirk. “This is what I wanted. Yohannie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan ran a thumb along the top of his thigh, rubbing back and forth. Digging his digit in, then letting go and watching the thumbprint flush with color. Yohan squirmed, just a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get going, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was about to say, when Donghan lowered his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan’s slowly malfunctioning brain associated that sight with one thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock jumped, quivering. But of course that wasn’t what the Alpha was after, that would be too fucking easy... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan’s mouth moved to Yohan’s thigh, of course, obviously, dragging his tongue along the skin. He sucked a kiss, then another, scraped his teeth along the tender skin and bit down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan tried to bite back a curse, and succeeded in making a garbled noise instead. His cock was rock hard now, fully erect and right there in Donghan’s face, but the Alpha didn’t seem to notice. He kissed a path down to mouth along the soft skin of Yohan’s inner thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second, his dark hair brushed Yohan’s cock. The Neko cursed for real this time, jerking forward helplessly, but Donghan wasn’t even paying attention, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck him. Fine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan managed to get one hand up and dig it into Donghan’s thick hair. He liked doing that, liked pulling at Donghan’s hair, like he could tell the Alpha where to go. Donghan liked it, too; usually he'd growl a little, like it got him hot, going where Yohan wanted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time he just made a satisfied noise, totally absorbed in his mouth all over Yohan’s thighs. “God, your legs,” he murmured, in between sucking more marks into existence. “Fucking incredible. Want your thighs wrapped around my neck forever. Want to just… live here, between them…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They're just legs</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yohan wanted to say, but to be fair, he appreciated Donghan’s thighs, too. In a different way. They were so fucking solid, all thick muscle. He could probably get off just by riding them. He'd thought about it before. There was an idea for next time… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“—look fucking unbelievable like this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghan was still talking. “So hot, Yohannie, you get me so hot, just looking at you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghan’s voice had dropped to that low register he used, not even consciously, when he wanted to sound sexy. Yohan’s brain was thinking how annoying it was. Yohan’s cock unfortunately didn’t agree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan clenched his teeth. “Hyung…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Just a minute, baby. Hold on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghan’s mouth was down by the tender joint of hip and thigh. Breathing. Warm air brushed Yohan’s cock, which jerked, straining for it, all of Yohan was straining for it, for Donghan’s mouth, his lips, his everything. It had been too long since they were together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Donghan mused, his hands on Yohan’s thighs, easing him to turn over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Donghan-Hyung,” Yohan said, and he was furious to hear the edge of a whine in his own voice, “what the fuck are you—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go with me, okay? Promise it'll be worth it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan was going to kill him. He was going to murder him. He moved as the Alpha manoeuvred him, turning over on his stomach, ass up. He was so hard. He was shaking, trembling, from head to toe, cock aching and smearing his stomach and the sheets, making a mess before Donghan had even put a fucking finger on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He braced himself on his forearms, pressed his face into the mattress. His breath hitched. “I'm gonna kill you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan chuckled. His stupid big hands were on Yohan’s thighs, holding them apart. Donghan’s head bent, Yohan jerked slightly as he felt a warm breath on the back of his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Donghan chuckled, sucking the skin against his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan arched. It was the exact same thing, mouth all over the back of Yohan’s thighs, taking his time. Lips sucking open-mouthed kisses, teeth sinking into the muscle, tongue lapping in languorous strokes, like he was trying to lick Yohan up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan mouthed up to the crease of his ass and thigh, stopping to lavish attention there. Yohan’s nails dug into the bedsheet. He panted into the pillow. Donghan moved upwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was torture. Worse than that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan held him firmly but he tried to get one hand free to give himself a little relief, but could feel the Alpha grasping his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Donghan growled in his ear, his whole weight lined up against Yohan, stomach to ass, cock to thigh, one inch away from pressing Yohan into the mattress. Yohan tried to tug his wrist free, but Donghan held it in place. “Be patient. I've got you. Wait for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A growl came out of Yohan’s throat. Desperate for release and the Alpha was completely ignoring him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan kissed his way back down Yohan’s spine, reveling in every inch. It was obvious now where the Alpha was going but he was taking his sweet time getting there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan was dying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to come right out of his own body. He was dripping with it, with sweat, with precome, with muscle tremors. He needed Donghan to just give him something. Give him anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan was breathing hard. He wasn’t even talking any more, just making noises, like he was dying of thirst and Yohan was water in the desert. Donghan’s thumbs slid across his rim. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yohan dropped his head, panting, as Donghan finally licked inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were many things that Yohan especially loved about sleeping with Donghan: riding his cock, being manhandled more than any Alpha had ever been with him, pulling his hair, but sitting on his face was by far his favourite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan ate him out like he was a delicious dessert. Lapping at him with broad, wet strokes, his tongue was something else… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan loved it, he loved his face against Yohan’s ass. His tongue deep inside him, like he wanted to bring Yohan off just like that. Maybe he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pleasure was running down Yohan’s spine, his thighs already trembling. Yohan tried to arch his back, tried to push back and get more of Donghan’s wicked tongue, tried to get him deeper, but Donghan had one of his large hands on either cheek and wouldn’t let him go anywhere. Wouldn’t let him move, wouldn’t let him get more of what he wanted. What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to say the Alpha’s name. It came out unintelligible, a sound of pure desperation. He tried again. “Hyu—Dongha—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan couldn’t answer because his tongue was too occupied teasing Yohan without giving him anything. He was making undistinguished noises, like it was the best thing he could be doing, like Yohan was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was agony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter that the sheets were coarse and would probably hurt when his ass was in the air but he couldn’t get down far enough to rub his cock against them anyway. He was caught, caught between Donghan’s talented mouth and hands and thin air with no relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan’s fingers pulled him just a little bit wider and the Alpha’s tongue licked deep and a white crack exploded at the base of his skull. He trembled, going limp as his head hung low, forehead against the mattress. He panted. There were tears in the corner of his eyes. He was so hard he wanted to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was it, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the hot, wet pressure was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Motherfucker</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan made a hideous noise of frustration. He was so close. He was so empty. Donghan’s hands were on his hips, the Alpha was hauling him upright. Yohan was dead weight, but his body went where Donghan maneuvered it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan held him up, braced against his body. His head fell back against the Alpha’s shoulder. He didn’t need to look to know his cock was flushed and weeping. “G-gonna kill you,” he growled, or tried to, “swear to god—tear you apart—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds hot.” Donghan murmured into the back of his neck. Yohan could feel the Alpha’s right hand stroking his hip, soothing, petting. Yohan’s hips jerked, uncontrollably, into the touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan’s mouth moved from Yohan’s neck, and traveled up to his ear. “Almost there, baby,” he chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get inside,”’Yohan grit through his teeth. Donghan’s hands on his hips kept him steady as the Alpha quickly ripped a condom packet and slid into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt good, not enough but good, he could drive himself back on the Alpha, writhe on him until he came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan pulled his hips back, sinking in deeper. The noise Yohan made came deep from the pit of his stomach, as close to pain as pleasure. “Hyung,” he gasped, and couldn’t even remember what he was going to say, “give me, Donghannie…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the Alpha reached around and wrapped his hand around Yohan’s aching cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan’s whole body arched in a backwards bow. Donghan made an approving noise against his neck. He reached back blindly and grabbed Donghan’s thigh, digging his nails in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan’s fingers dragged across the tender, pulsing throb of his cock and that was it, it was practically over. He barely lasted a few strokes, caught between the hard grip around him and the hard length inside him, before it smashed and he was coming all over his chest and Donghan’s hand and his bruise covered thighs, throat raw, eyes watering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slumped forward, caught by Donghan’s hands. The Alpha eased him down, so he could catch himself on his hands and knees, and then let him stay there, fucking him hard, mumbling words that made no sense to Yohan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was somewhere else, on a different planet. Harder, faster, and then it was gone, he felt Donghan tremble as he too reached his climax; pulling out and discarding the condom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan collapsed on the mattress. Donghan fell behind him. They were both gasping for breath like they'd run a marathon, and honestly he felt like they had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, one of Donghan’s hands moved to Yohan’s hip and tugged him back, settling him in place for Donghan to fit behind him. It was a good thing it was a cold night. Donghan was like a human furnace. Yohan closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drifted for a while, and came to because of Donghan’s mumbling against his hair. “—than my imagination,” he was saying, “you always blow my mind, you're so goddamn much. I couldn't make you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan always got mushy after sex. It was embarrassing, or it should be. Donghan was probably born without knowing the meaning of the word...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was fine. Yohan didn’t hate it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled onto his back. His thighs were throbbing with the sting of a dozen new bruises. Donghan propped himself up on one arm. The position highlighted the solid muscle of his bicep, Yohan didn’t hide his ogling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha was busy doing some looking of his own. Yohan followed his gaze. His thighs were trembling, bruises littering the flesh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan reached out and curved his free hand around Yohan’s thigh. Rubbing a thumb over the closest emerging bruise, pressing down just a little, just enough to elicit a hiss from Yohan. It wasn't a bad kind of sting, though. Yohan shifted slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan spread his hand flat against Yohan’s thigh. “Looks pretty,” he chuckled. His low voice back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan could see the appeal of the contrast. Donghan’s hand, his own pale and muscled thigh, the purple of the new bruises. He bit his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yohan,” Donghan breathed. “Yohannie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time the Alpha fucked his thighs, face to face, wet cock slipping between the bruised skin, rubbing it raw and tender before he came all over them again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You'd think he'd be tired… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could never get tired of you,” Donghan said, low and hot, into the damp skin of his neck and the scary thing was that Yohan knew exactly what he meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you really invite me out tonight, Hyung?” He found himself asking, making sure to keep eye contact with the Alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan frowned. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you,” Yohan grumbled, shifting slightly and groaning at the ache in his body. He looked at Donghan with large curious eyes. “You've treated me all night. What do you want to say to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yohannie,” Donghan was hesitating, his eyes darting around the room before they looked back at Yohan’s own. “Can we be mates?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan’s eyes widened. They’d spoken of it before and every time Yohan had shot the Alpha down. “Hyung—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand!” Donghan suddenly looked crestfallen, completely defeated. “We do everything else? I just ate you out and fucked your thighs! What more do you want!?” The Alpha almost growled, sitting up in bed and giving Yohan a desperate expression. “What are you afraid of?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan flinched, the Alpha really did know him so well. He shook his head. “Nothing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was afraid, afraid that Donghan would get bored. Afraid that the Alpha would one day leave him, he’d fallen hard that first night and had told himself not to keep seeing Donghan. It was impossible. He found himself unable to leave the Alpha alone, tonight had only confirmed his thoughts. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the fair and how much he’d enjoyed the Alpha’s company outside the bedroom. He wanted to be more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why won’t you?” Donghan was saying. “Is it me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Yohan quickly replied, the last thing he wanted was for Donghan to start thinking it was his fault. Yohan was the coward. “Hyung—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you, Yohan-ah. A lot.” Donghan confessed, his eyes serious as he gazed at the Neko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan bit his lip, he sighed heavily. It was time to stop running away from happiness. “I guess we could try..?” He suggested lamely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghan’s eyes widened and a large smile grew on his handsome face. “Really?” Yohan chuckled softly at him and nodded only to suddenly find himself with his back forced to the bed again. Donghan was gazing down at him, he leaned down and kissed Yohan softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan smiled shyly, feeling his cheeks flush and his hair glow. He saw Donghan raise a brow at him. “Seriously? I can have my tongue in your ass but a little kiss and you glow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan’s eyes widened at the Alpha’s vulgar truth. “Y-yah! Hyung!” He growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so naughty Yohannie.” Donghan chuckled as he kissed the Neko again. Yohan groaned softly into his mouth, the Alpha pulled back and smirked. “Another round?” He suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan’s body trembled at the thought. He grit his teeth and hit the Alpha. “You’re insatiable!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha grinned, nuzzling against Yohan’s throat. “That’s why you love me~” he teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yohan rolled his eyes but smiled, holding Donghan’s head in place as he continued to decorate his throat with more purpling bruises. “Maybe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>